Le feu et la glace
by Hinata-Chan142464
Summary: Elle n'avait pas réussi à choisir. Alors, elle était partie. Tout simplement.


Malheureusement pour moi, nos chers amis de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

Pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques, il n'y pas eu le plan éclipse. Il n'a jamais existé, donc Lucy ne s'est pas faite enlevé.

Bonne lecture !

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à choisir entre eux. Alors, elle était partie. En leur brisant le cœur et le sien par la même occasion. Partir avait été si difficile pour elle. Elle n'avait pas réussi à choisir entre Natsu et Grey. Le feu et la glace. Elle se sentait elle-même avec les deux. Comment choisir entre les deux quand on se sent aussi bien avec l'un qu'avec l'autre ? Elle en avait parlé avec Mira, mais même l'entremetteuse de Fairy Tail n'avait pas réussi à déceler le moindre détail qui aurait pu les départager.

Avec Natsu, il la faisait rire tout le temps et il était tellement mignon quand il faisait semblant de la bouder. Il respirait la joie de vivre. Il l'avait sauvé tellement de fois qu'elle ne les comptait même plus.

Avec Grey, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, le moindre mot aurait été superflu et puis il était tellement craquant quand il lui remontait le moral. Lui aussi, l'avait sauvé de nombreuse fois.

Tout le monde à la guilde avait remarqué devant quel dilemme elle était, ils avaient essayé de l'aider, ses esprits avaient aussi essayés. Mais personne n'avait réussi. Alors un jour elle avait décidé de partir. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête sans rien dire à personne sur son départ et sa destination. Enfin si, elle avait dit au Maître et à Mira qu'elle partait mais qu'il ne fallait le dire à personne. Ensuite, elle avait pris un train au hasard. Elle avait atterri à Crocus, la capitale de Fiore. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans cette ville c'était pour les Grands Jeux Magiques. Elle avait demandé au maître si elle pouvait effectuer toute les missions qui était envoyé à la guilde qui concerné Crocus. Il avait accepté. Elle ne voulait qu'aucun membre de la guilde ne la voie. Si un membre de la guilde effectuait une mission à la capitale ou si elle faisait une mission en dehors de la capitale, elle serait foutue. Le membre irait tout de suite voir Natsu et Grey pour leur dire qu'elle se trouvait à la capitale.

Mira lui envoyait souvent des lettres pour lui dire comment se portait tout le monde. Elle lui avait dit que tout le monde avait été dévasté par son départ. Plus particulièrement Natsu et Grey, ils avaient carrément pété un câble d'après ses dires. Ils étaient allés la voir pour voir si elle savait quelque chose mais elle avait nié. Ils étaient allés demander au maître, il avait nié, lui aussi. Pendant plusieurs jours, on ne les avait plus vus à la guilde. Ils avaient essayés de la retrouver mais le maître leur avait interdit. Il leur avait dit que si elle était partie sans rien dire c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison de le faire. Elle avait répondu à Mira qu'elle avait terriblement mal de leur causer cette peine à tous les deux. Elle l'avait aussi remercié de ne rien dire.

Elle avait essayé de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Sans eux. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle vivait en permanence avec le fantôme de ses souvenirs avec eux. Elle était venue vivre ici pour les oublier. Elle les aimait tous les deux et elle ne pouvait pas les départager. Si elle en avait choisi un, elle aurait brisé l'autre et elle n'aurait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Elle savait qu'en partant elle les avait brisé tous les deux. Mais si elle n'était pas partie, ils seraient restés dans la situation où elle aurait dû faire un choix à un moment ou à un autre. Ce choix elle ne le fera jamais, si elle choisissait, deux personnes seraient brisées. Après quelque mois, elle émergeait peu à peu de ce gouffre sans fond dans lequel elle avait plongé depuis son départ de Magnolia.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était rapprochée d'une personne. Une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé fréquenter, un jour. Elle se ressentait vivre avec lui. Grâce à lui.

Au bout d'un an, elle lui raconta pourquoi elle était là. Le choix qu'elle aurait inévitablement dû faire si elle était restée là-bas. Il avait essayé de l'aider à les départager, mais il avait échoué, lui aussi.

Au bout de deux ans, elle avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour lui. C'était encore plus fort que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Natsu et Grey. Même après deux ans, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changés. Elle cherchait toujours la réponse à sa question. Lequel choisiras-tu ? Elle n'avait, toujours, pas trouvé de réponse.

Trois ans après, après un an à faire comme s'ils n'étaient que des amis, il avait craqué et il lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse qu'à ce moment-là. Même avec Natsu et Grey. Il avait ce petit truc en plus qu'ils n'avaient pas. Ce quelque chose qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à définir mais qui ferait qu'elle l'aimerait plus que tout au monde. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien dans sa vie. Il savait qu'elle aurait toujours des sentiments pour eux, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était comme ça.

Sept ans après, elle se sentait, enfin, prête à les affronter. À leur dire pourquoi elle avait fui. À tout leur expliquer. Elle répondrait à toutes leurs questions. Alors, elle avait demandé à Mira si elle pouvait rentrer. Les jours suivants elle était comme une pile électrique elle attendait avec impatience la réponse de Mira. Quand elle l'avait reçu, elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe, fébrile, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand elle avait vu que la réponse était positive. Elle avait tout de suite prévenue son compagnon, qui l'était depuis quatre ans et qui serait bientôt papa. On voyait son ventre rond. Ça faisait quatre mois, déjà. En septembre, ils seraient parents. Elle était heureuse avec lui. Et lui, l'était avec elle. Tout allait bien pour eux. Mais ça serait encore mieux quand ils seront tout. Elle s'était décidée de le faire avant la naissance de sa fille. Car oui, c'était une fille. Elle irait la semaine prochaine avec lui. Il voulait absolument venir avec elle, elle n'avait pas refusée.

La semaine d'après, ils étaient dans le train en direction de Magnolia. Cette ville lui avait beaucoup manqué. Aller à la guilde le matin. Parler avec les filles et les garçons. Ses disputes avec Happy qui n'arrêtait pas de la critiquer. Rentrer le soir en longeant la rivière. Les avertissements des pêcheurs qui lui disaient de faire attention à ne pas glisser. Rentrer chez elle et trouver ses amis dans son appartement. Piquer sa crise car ils étaient, encore, rentrés sans sa permission. Aller au parc de Magnolia. Mais surtout ses moments avec Natsu et Grey. Comme d'habitude, il s'était endormi sur son épaule. Il avait pris cette habitude à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient le train. Ainsi, il ne put voir les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de sa compagne.

Une fois arrivé, elle avait décidé de lui faire visiter la ville. Il n'était jamais venu à Magnolia. Elle l'avait d'abord emmené dans son ancien appartement. Qui était encore à elle, d'ailleurs. Avec ses missions elle gagnait assez d'argent pour payer deux appartements. Plus personne n'avait les clés de son appartement, à part Mira. Elle lui avait expliqué comment les autres rentraient dans son appartement, c'était parce qu'elle avait un double de ses clés. Dans une de ses lettres, Mira lui avait expliqué que Natsu et Grey avait essayé de lui voler les clés pour rentrer chez elle, pour voir si il y avait des indices sur sa destination. Ensuite, elle l'avait emmené dans le parc. C'était un endroit qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle allait lire sous l'arbre avec Reby, c'était un endroit tranquille. Elle lui avait fait découvrir la ville. La cathédrale, la bibliothèque et d'autres endroits encore. Elle n'avait fait que repousser le moment de la rencontre mais elle ne pouvait y échapper. Elle l'emmena à l'endroit où se trouvait la guilde. La guilde avait retrouvé son ancienne place, l'endroit que Twilight Ogre avait acheté après la disparition de l'équipe de Tenro. Il lui avait attrapé la main pour la rassurer. Elle avait alors poussé les portes. Comme d'habitude, les mages se retournaient pour voir qui arrivait. Mais cette fois-là, ils n'étaient pas retourner à leurs occupations. Ils étaient restés bloquer devant les personnes qui se présentaient devant eux. Deux mages étaient restés pétrifiés. À part ses cheveux qui étaient plus longs et qui n'étaient pas attachés en couette sur le côté comme elle le faisait sept ans auparavant et son ventre arrondi, elle n'avait pas changée. Ces cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi beaux, ils étincelaient. Ces yeux marron étaient toujours semblable au chocolat, des yeux où il était facile de plonger dedans. La guilde, non plus, n'avait pas changée. Elle avait tout de suite reconnue les membres qui étaient là il y a sept ans. Il y a avait beaucoup de nouveau mage. Mirajane s'était précipité vers son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Lucy !

- Mira… Merci. Merci, pour tout.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais enceinte ! »

Deux mages s'étaient levés après cette phrase. Natsu et Grey. Mirajane l'avait relâché et ils s'étaient approchés rapidement. Il avait mis son bras autour de sa taille, protecteur. Natsu s'était alors rapproché de Mirajane, dangereusement.

« Tu étais en contact avec elle depuis sept ans et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?!

- Ne t'en prends pas à elle, Natsu ! C'est ma faute.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Lucy ?

- Je dois aller voir le maître. Vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre à mon appartement. »

Elle ne leur avait pas accordé un seul regard. Elle ne voulait pas craquer maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas fondre en larme devant tout le monde. Pas devant lui, qui n'avait encore jamais vu ses larmes. Ni devant eux, qui les avaient déjà trop vues. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du maître, lui sur ses talons. Elle était rentrée et s'était précipité vers le maître qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras. Il était toujours aussi résistant malgré son âge. Elle l'avait remercié chaudement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Le maître lui avait qu'il ferait tout pour ces enfants. Elle était repartie du bureau en prenant la main de son compagnon. Tout le monde était venu l'assaillir de question. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle leur expliquerait. Un jour. Mais d'abord elle voulait serrer dans ses bras ses amis. Elle était allée vers le fond de la salle. Elle les avait regardés et leur avait dit.

« J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner de m'être enfui comme ça.

- On t'a pardonné dès qu'on a su que tu étais parti.

- Vous savez, la raison c'est…

- Natsu et Grey. Il n'y a que ses deux idiots pour ne rien voir.

- Merci, Erza. De ne rien leur avoir dit.

- C'est fait pour ça les amis, non ? »

Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle avait fait la même chose pour Reby, Kanna, Lisanna, Juvia, Wendy qui avait beaucoup changé, Carla et même Luxus et Gajeel. Elle s'était retournée vers le seul qui était resté dans son coin. Happy. Elle s'était approchée de lui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle le serrait contre sa poitrine à lui faire mal. C'est là, qu'elle avait senti que son haut commencé à être trempé.

« Ne pleure pas, Happy.

- Ma meilleure amie revient après sept ans d'absence et tu veux que je ne pleure pas ?

- Je suis désolé, Happy.

- Je sais, Lucy.

- Je m'en veux de vous avoir laissé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On a survécu. »

Elle le relâcha et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille s'expliquer avec Natsu et Grey. Elle prit la main de son compagnon et commença à partir. Quand quelqu'un l'interpella, elle se retourna. C'était Erza.

« Félicitations !

- Merci ! »

Elle lui avait fait son plus beau sourire. Ils étaient partis après pour son appartement. Ils marchaient tranquillement. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leur pensée. Elle pensait à la confrontation qu'elle allait voir. Et lui pensait, qu'il fallait qu'ils la pardonnent il n'avait pas envie de la voir en miette après cette discussion qui aurait dû avoir lieu bien plus tôt.

« J'ai peur.

- De quoi ?

- De leur réaction. Qu'ils me détestent.

- Comment peut-on détester une fille comme toi ?

- Merci, Sting.

- De rien. »

Ils avaient laissé le silence s'imposer jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'appartement où Natsu et Grey les attendait. Ils étaient passés devant eux sans qu'elle ne les regarde. Elle avait ouvert la porte et montait les escaliers. Elle était arrivée devant la porte de son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur suivi par les trois mages. Elle était allée s'asseoir sur son lit, il s'était assis à côté s'elle. Eux étaient restés debout. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Grey s'exclama.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'expliques, tu ne crois pas ?

- Après tout, ça ne fait que sept ans qu'on attend !

- Ne l'agressez pas comme ça !

- C'est mignon ! Il prend sa défense !

- Comme un servant avec sa princesse ! Parce que c'est bien ce que t'es Lucy, une princesse ! Une fille qui prends tout ce qu'elle trouve pour tout jeter après comme une vieille chaussette ! Fait attention, parce que c'est ce qui risque de t'arriver ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as mis en cloque qu'elle va rester avec toi !

- STOP ! »

Elle avait crié. Elle ne supportait pas quand on parlait de son compagnon comme ça alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Elle s'était levée et approchée de Natsu, elle pointait son doigt contre son torse.

« Je veux bien que tu sois en colère ! Mais ne t'en prends qu'à moi ! Pas à lui !

- S'tu veux ! Maintenant, explique-toi.

- Je vous ai lâchement abandonné. Égoïstement, même. Juste parce que je ne voulais pas choisir entre l'un de vous deux. Je savais que si j'en choisissais un, ma relation avec l'autre ne serait plus comme avant. On s'aimait. Je vous aime. Et je sais que vous aussi. On n'avait pas besoin de se le dire pour le comprendre. Par contre, ce que je ne sais pas c'est si vous m'aimez encore. En tout cas, je vous aime encore. Comme au premier jour. Mes sentiments ne se sont pas détériorés, depuis. Je suis partie sur un coup de tête. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à Mira et au maître. Ne leur en voulez pas, je leur ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Quand j'ai pris le train, je ne savais même pas où il allait m'emmené. Finalement, je suis arrivée à Crocus. J'avais demandé au maître de m'envoyer par l'intermédiaire de Mira des missions ne concernant que la capitale. Je ne voulais croiser aucun membre de la guilde. J'ai voulu revenir un nombre incalculable de fois. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que la situation n'aurait pas changé. Je n'aurais pas pu faire de choix. À chaque fois, que j'allais choisir l'un de vous deux l'autre était là et tous mes doutes revenaient au galop. Toute la guilde m'a aidé mais personne n'a su trouver le détail qui changerait tout. En partant, je me suis brisé le cœur. Je ne pourrais plus rire avec Natsu et je ne pourrais plus rester des heures sans rien dire avec Grey. Ça été dur les premiers mois. Mais pendant une mission, j'ai rencontré Sting. Il était sur le chemin et s'est pris une attaque de Loki. Il m'a engueulé et j'ai fait pareil et puis finalement on en a rigolé. On a commencé à devenir ami. Je lui ai expliqué la situation mais lui aussi n'a pas trouvé de solution. Mais à ce moment, aucun de nous deux ne savaient que c'était lui la solution à mon problème. Je l'aime de tout mon être. Je serais prête à tout pour lui. Même à mourir. Pour vous aussi je serais capable. Mais, Sting, je l'aime plus que vous. Il a un truc qui fait que c'est lui et pour la vie. Vous êtes mon premier amour mais lui c'est l'amour de ma vie. Désolée, d'avoir était aussi lâche. »

Elle avait finalement fini par fondre en larmes. Elle était allée se réfugier dans les bras de Sting. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail avaient été pris au dépourvu. Ils avaient beau l'avoir déjà vu pleurer. Cette fois-là, c'était quelque chose d'étonnant de la voir se précipiter dans les bras de Sting. Quand elle pleurait, avant, elle se dirigeait automatiquement vers eux. Tout avait changé. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. Finalement, peut-être que ça avait été une bonne décision qu'elle parte. Elle les avait fait grandir tous les trois. Ils ne le disaient pas, mais ils le pensaient. Ils savaient que cette situation ne les mènerait à rien, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher à cette époque. Après qu'elle soit partie, ils avaient vus le monde sans Lucy. Le monde était terne sans elle se disaient-ils mais ensuite ils avaient remarqués les personnes pour qui ils comptaient. L'amour qu'ils portaient à Lucy les avait aveuglés. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et s'accroupirent. Grey lui caressait le dos et Natsu les cheveux. Elle releva la tête.

« Tu sais, on t'a pardonné depuis longtemps. Mais l'amertume a refait surface quand on t'a vu. Mais nous aussi on a trouvé celles qui font la différence. Lisanna et Juvia. T'es notre premier amour et tu le resteras. »

Elle les regardait, encore les larmes aux yeux. Elle se jeta sur eux pour les prendre dans ses bras, ils la serrèrent contre eux. Cette accolade signait la naissance d'une nouvelle amitié. Elle les relâcha et tendit la main vers eux, ils mirent une de leurs mains sur la sienne. Elles les regardaient.

« Amis. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Quatre ans après, elle avait ré-emménager à Magnolia mais dans une maison. Lui avait quitté Sabertooth pour intégrer Fairy Tail avec Lector.

« Maman ! Papa ! On y va quand ? »

Layla Eucliffe, leur petite fille de cinq ans avait hâte. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, elle fêtait ses cinq ans. Ils allaient le fêter chez sa marraine Mirajane, son parrain Rogue serait là aussi. Et puis y'aurait ses deux meilleurs amis. Takashi Dragnir et Haru Fullbuster. Espérons que la petite Layla ne prendrait pas le même chemin que sa mère en tombant amoureuse de ses deux meilleurs amis. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.


End file.
